It is known that starch may be heated under pressure to form a melt suitable for the production of shaped articles. Such starch-based shaped articles may exhibit the disadvantages of relatively poor physical properties under high relative humidity conditions and a relatively high tendency to embrittlement under relatively low humidity conditions.
Attempts to overcome these problems by the replacement of the above mentioned starch by maize starch esters having a low degree of substitution, as commonly found in the starch industry, have generally been unsuccessful, often resulting in weak, brittle, hydrophilic materials having a poor balance of physical properties. It is an object of the present invention to overcome, at least in part, the above mentioned disadvantages.